best_games_2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Flock
These dudes are cool and there called "The Flock" The Flock is the name for the core group of birds in the Angry Birds series. They are a group of birds who live on Piggy Island on the southwestern Pacific Ocean and fight the Bad Piggies, who continuously try to steal their eggs. The core flock leads the hundreds of other birds on the island. The Bad Piggies live in Pig City on Piggy Island,the pigs are occupied always they have to cut wood and make buildings follow them on their newest adventures like Original, Seasons, Rio, Space, Star Wars,Star Wars II, Friends, and the new game, Go!. Original FlockEdit The Flock originally consisted of five birds. *Red is the most responsible and the leader of The Flock. *Chuck is one of Red's best friends and is a restless, enthusiastic, wild Canary. *The Blues are the youngest and the most daring, the Blues are the mischievous ones. *Bomb Has a short temper and explodes when he looses it. *Matilda is the most caring of all the birds. She acts motherly and cares for the Blues. The Flock fought battles with the Pigs before any new members were added. Expanding the RanksEdit Boomerang Bird (Hal)Edit In the course of the battles with the Pigs, the Birds encountered a green bird with a big beak named Hal, who was kidnapped by the Bad Piggies. The birds freed him and he was later able to help them defeat the Pigs, save the eggs and destroy a small Pig fortress. In gratitude, he was awarded three stars and inducted as a new member. The same thing happened with Terence, the Big Brother Bird, when the Pigs kidnapped the Flock, including Hal. Terence rescued Hal, then they rescued the rest of the Flock. He was the first new member of the flock. Main article: Summer Pignic Short Movie Big Brother Bird (Terence)Edit After several victories against the Pigs, the Flock's luck turned and the flock was kidnapped by the King Pig. The kidnapping is witnessed by Terence. Terence set off to rescue The Flock. He first freed Al, then defeated the Pigs and freed The Flock. Terence was awarded membership in The Flock and has been seen with them ever since. Main article: The Big Setup Orange Bird (Bubbles)Edit With Terence's might and Al's unique talent added to their ranks, The Flock was successful in repelling the Pigs attempts at stealing the eggs. One Halloween, The Blues noticed an orange bird named Bubbles, who had kidnapped by the Pigs. They set off to rescue him, but found he was more than capable of rescuing himself. Bubbles inflated himself in the Pig's fort, therefore destroying it and made his way out. Bubbles has been seen on several adventures since and is presumed to be a full time member of The Flock. Main article: Ham'o'ween Short Movie Pink Bird (Stella)Edit The Pink Bird joined the Flock in the Angry Birds Seasons episode Back to School, named Stella. She blows bubbles, which it lifts into the the air. Main article: Back to School Short Animation HistoryEdit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130809122838/angrybirds/images/e/e8/Birds_size.pngThe Original Flock In the course of the battles with the Pigs, The Flock has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal the eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on Holidays and Birthday Party. At an indeterminate time, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio, where they fought with Blu,Jewel, and their friends against Nigel and Mauro. Arrived after Red, Chuck, and the Blues, so it is possible they were not captured originally and made their way to Rio to rescue the team. Main article: Angry Birds Rio In addition to Rio, the team has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where they wore a variety of traditional Japanese outfits. Space FlockEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130102104259/angrybirds/images/b/bd/Space_birds_2.pngThe Space Flock Main Article: Space Characters In another adventure, The Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought theSpace King and the Space Pigs. This new Space Flock also join with an extraterrestrial bird known as the Ice Bird and the Space Egg. Some of the Flock (Hal, Matilda, Stella) were thought to be left behind on the island, because they did not show up in Space. Main article: Angry Birds Space The Space Flock currently consists of the following members: *Super Red Bird (Red) *Lightning Birds (The Blues) *Lazer Bird (Chuck) *Firebomb Bird (Bomb) *Monster Bird (Terence) *Atomic Bird (Bubbles) *Ice Bird (New Bird) *Space Egg (Egg) *Space Eagle (Mighty Eagle) Star Wars FlockEdit Main Article: Star Wars Characters http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130809123121/angrybirds/images/4/4a/Star_wars_size.pngThe Star Wars Flock The flock are now based off of Star Wars''heroes in the Original ''Star Wars Trilogy. The birds seems to have different abilities as well this time around (Minus Chewbacca/Terence and Rebel Pilots/The Blues). There are also two new unplayable birds, the Jawas and the Yoda Bird. Hal and Bubbles did not appear in Star Wars. The Playable Characters in Angry Birds Star Wars are: *Luke Skywalker Bird (Red) *Rebel Pilot Birds (The Blues) *Han Solo Bird (Chuck) *Lando Bird (Chuck: colored brown) *Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird (Bomb) *C-3PO Bird (Male Matilda: colored gold) *Chewbacca Bird (Terence) *Princess Leia Bird (Stella) *R2-D2 Egg (Egg) *Mighty Millennium Falcon (Mighty Eagle) Star Wars II FlockEdit Main Article: Star Wars II Characters In the latest installment of Angry Birds franchise,the entire flock of birds in the past Star Wars I and the new ones are combined, but the Star Wars I are in the Telepods only. The Telepods characters in Star Wars I have the same powers again in this game, but Luke Skywalker Bird divided into 3 characters. Hal and Bubbles are not yet appeared again, and Yoda Bird can be now playable! These are the new characters: *Anakin Skywalker Bird in Podracer version (Red) *Anakin Skywalker Bird in Jedi Padawan version (Red) *Anakin Skywalker Bird in Sith Apprentice version (Red) *Jedi Youngling Birds (The Blues) *Captain Panaka Bird (Chuck: colored brown) *Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird in younger form (Bomb) *Mace Windu Bird (Bomb: colored brown) *Qui-Gon Jinn Bird (Male Matilda) *Padmé Amidala Bird (Stella) *Yoda Bird (New Bird) *Jar Jar Binks Bird (New Bird) The Birds, Names, and AbilitiesEdit Category:Angry Birds